


Worth The Wait

by boneprincex



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humanstuck, M/M, Short One Shot, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneprincex/pseuds/boneprincex
Summary: Eridan craves attention, but hes the type to just sit there until he gets it.Sollux is working, and he's amost done!If only *someone* could be patient enough to wait...
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Worth The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first attempt at writing these 2? I'm gonna keep practicing! 
> 
> i've got a decently sized erisol fic planned and im practice writing them before i write this fic-- and a seperate davekat one too- both wont be out for a while but they're in the works i promise

**Eridan: Turn The Page**

You do so with a silent sigh, allowing your eyes to drift across the words on the page without really processing any of them. You are bored. So. Incredibly. Bored. 

With a huff, you push yourself into a sitting position and tuck a bookmark between the pages, before placing it on the arm of the chair. You glance over at your boyfriend, who is rapidly typing away at his keyboard- it’s one of those light up ones, it’s glow shifting through colours of the rainbow from between the keys. 

You had his office set up be in a nice corner of the living room, right under the large open windows, letting in a healthy amount of sunlight that your pale-as-fuck boyfriend so desperately needs. When his office was still set up in a private room, he wouldn’t come out for  _ days _ . Not for food, water, sleep.  _ Nothing _ . He’d be stuck in an almost trance-like state until his work was complete, or until you snapped him out of it. Most of the time it’d be the latter. You made it a habit to regularly check on him, bring him food and water, and pull him away from his desk when he obviously needed to rest. 

Now, with his desk in the same room that you spend most of your time in, it’s easier to make sure he doesn’t overwork himself, and it’s interesting to watch how focused he can get. To see how his emotions can range from calm to irritated in a matter of seconds. You often wonder what he’s thinking while he works…

You realise you’ve been watching him for about three minutes now, deep in thought and mesmerized by the oddly calming sounds of his keyboard. You sigh, hoping that  _ maybe _ it’ll get his attention. You know it probably won’t, but you sigh again regardless, a little louder this time. Still no reaction. 

As you continue to stare, you notice how the sun’s golden glow reflects off of his artificially black hair. It looks incredibly soft and it takes you every ounce of self control to not go over and touch it right now. He needs to focus, the less distractions he has the faster he’ll finish and the sooner you’ll have him back in your arms. 

The couch where you are sitting gives you the perfect view of his side profile. His surprisingly soft features are interrupted by the piercing gaze of his dual-toned eyes, hyper fixated on the screen in front of him. There’s a crease in his brow and a look of determination hard set in his glare. You want to feel that glare on you. You love the way his contrasting eyes seem to gaze past your body and into your soul. It’s an overwhelming pressure that causes you to absolutely melt for him. 

When you trace the outline of his face, his snake bites catch your attention. They subtly shift as he chews on the backs of them. You linger on his lips for probably a bit too long, noticing how soft they look, even despite the cracks and faint scars he’s got from biting them. You know how they feel under your lips but you can’t help but to wonder if they’d feel any different. If they still taste like the bittersweet honey that he ate this morning. If they still fit perfectly against yours. 

You don’t really have an excuse to stop him from working right now. He’s eaten, he has a bottle of water that you notice he takes sips of occasionally, and he had a break not long ago too. He told you that he’d probably finish this project after this session. But do you have the patience?    
  


_ No. _

You want his attention  _ now _ .

There's nothing more on this gods forsaken earth that you want more than to be in his arms right now. 

_ You want it so fucking bad you can’t breathe. _

* * *

**Sollux: Continue Coding**

Strings of text fill the screen as your expert hands dance across the keyboard. 

You’ll be done in no time at all if you have zero distractions. Absolutely nothing can get in your way right now. And there  _ is _ nothing. 

_ Except…  _

You feel a presence. 

Like there's something- no,  _ someone- _ watching you. Waiting. Lurking. 

Wait.

No…

_ That’s just your boyfriend. _

His dragged out sighs are almost drowned out alongside the tapping of your keyboard. You know what he wants. And he can have it soon. You’re so close. 

You take a deep breath and try to focus.

onEvent("endGame_Btn", "click", function() { 

setScreen("mainMenu"); }); 

onEvent("nameEnter", "input", function( ) {

setText("nameLog", getText("nameEnter")); 

});

Another sigh. Longer. Louder. It’s so fucking tempting just to go over and give him what he wants but you really can’t. Not right now at least. Later. You need to get this done.

}); var score;

var oldScore; 

onEvent("backgroundImage", "click", function( ) {

oldScore = score;

setScreen("mainMenu"); 

}); 

onEvent("clickerImage", "click", function( ) {

score = score++; 

});

onEvent("bonusImage", "click", function( ) {

score = score + 5; 

}); 

setText("scoreCount", score); 

if (score) {

score = oldScore++;

showElement(enter id); 

}

Your train of thought is yet again interrupted by the loudest, fakest sigh you’ve ever heard in your entire life. It drags out for probably a bit too long and you just  _ know _ it was designed to make you cave in…

Because it works.

“GODDAMN IT FINE.” 

You snap your head towards him, making direct eye contact. He’s laying on his stomach with his head leaning on his hands. Or at least they were. His head now hovers just out of reach of his hand, his eyes wide and his shoulders tensed. Your sudden outburst must have startled him.

You clear your voice and take a deep breath, exhaling through your nose. Softening your expression, you speak, “Would you like to thit in my lap until I’m done?” 

* * *

**Eridan: Accept His Offer**

Instantly relaxing, you smile.

“Fuckin  _ finally _ ” You get to your feet make your way over to him. He’s turned his chair to grant you easy access. You snake your legs to either side of him and press a soft, chaste kiss against his lips before resting your arms on his shoulders and burying your head into the crook of his neck. 

A low chuckle reverberates in his chest as he turns back to his computer. “Comfy?” You can  _ feel _ his voice as he speaks. It echoes in your ears and it’s overwhelmingly loud.

You hum in response. He goes back to typing. 

The first thing you notice is the gentle rise and fall of his chest, your own syncing up almost instantly. Your chests push against each other in a seemingly practiced rhythm. His heartbeat steadily thrums against you as you slowly breathe together. If this moment wasn’t perfect, you would have been mad that the pounding in his chest doesn't match the overwhelming pace in your ears.

Breathing him in, you close your eyes and the world seems to close in. Your senses, limited to just you and him. He smells faintly of a bittersweet honey and that shitty cologne he bought to try and impress you on your first official date. Being with him like this is almost hypnotic. You can feel the everyday worries of life slipping away as you just focus on him. 

Your hand finds its way to the back of his head and starts to rub strands of hair between its thumb and pointer finger. It’s just as soft as you imagined. You made him wash it last night and that was the best decision you’ve ever made. It’s silky and smooth, and just, perfect. 

You feel a puff of air on your neck and a couple of taps on your back. Leaning back, you look at him with a soft, questioning expression. The edges of his lips quirk up, “I just finithed. Wanna take thith to the couch?”

_ Fuck yes. This was so worth the wait.  _


End file.
